


Overdue

by Zanganito



Series: Turning Over a New Leaf [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Community: dckinkmeme, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito
Summary: When Harley and Ivy find that one of the kids who visit them has gone missing, they make sure Mad Hatter's evil ways come to an end.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Turning Over a New Leaf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> From the DC Kink Meme prompt here: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=604926#cmt604926

Ivy frowned as she finished watering the plants in her greenhouse. Usually Mindy would be here by now, asking about all the different plants, and telling Ivy all about her own little Christmas cactus that she had in her room. Ivy had a soft spot for kids, especially ones that were interested in plants (and most children were fascinated by nature and growing things until society taught them otherwise). But perhaps Mindy was spending her time doing something else today, maybe asking Harley about make-up or helping paint the hyenas’ nails.

“Hey, Harley,” Ivy said as she entered the house. “Has Mindy been by yet today? She hasn’t been by the greenhouse, and normally she’d be here by now.”

“Nope,” Harley said, trying to paint Bud’s toenails hot pink as the hyena snapped playfully at her. “She said she was gonna help me with painting Bud and Lou’s nails today. But I guess she forgot.”

“Huh. I hope she’s alright,” Ivy said. And hopefully Mindy just had a school activity that she had forgotten about, or maybe her family had a surprise vacation.

“You know,” Harley said. “I just remembered last time I saw Mad Hatter, he said he was looking for another Alice.”

Ivy twisted her features into the embodiment of disgust. “Ugh. Jervis is so gross.”

“I hope I’m wrong, but Mindy would be about the right age…” Harley trailed off, an apologetic look on her face. 

“Do you think-” Ivy began, barely able to voice her fears.

“It’s a shame, she’s such a sweet kid too,” Harley mused sadly.

“You know what?” Ivy said. “We don’t have to put up with this. We can take him. There’s no need to let him continue to be a disgusting perv, this has gone on long enough.”

Harley sat up, eyes lighting up. “We’re gonna rescue Mindy?”

“Even better,” Ivy said. “We’re going to make sure Mad Hatter never abducts and abuses any children ever again.”

“Hey, but doesn’t that mean we have to kill him?” Harley paused on her way to grab her mallet. “Not that I’m against it, he definitely deserves it, but I’ve managed to stay out of Arkham for a while, and I don’t especially want to go back. Maybe we could just rough him up a bit, break every bone in his body twice or something.”

“If we get caught, I’ll take the blame,” Ivy said. “We need him to go away permanently, and I’m willing to go to Arkham for it. I like the idea about breaking every bone in his body twice though. Let’s do that before we kill him.”

Harley let out a small cheer. “Alright! Bud, Lou, you’re about to get a real live chew toy, babies. Well, until Ivy kills him.”

\--

It was a gory scene when Batman found the remains of the Mad Hatter. He was torn to pieces, his internal organs strewn about the room and punctured by thorns and teeth marks. Every bone in his body appeared to have been broken at least once, and his limbs had been torn off. He had likely suffered terribly before he died.

But yet, as Batman watched a small child being picked up by one of the cops as they cleaned out Mad Hatter’s lair, he found he couldn’t be too angry at whoever had done this. 

“The little girl, she was rescued before Mad Hatter did anything to her,” Chief Gordon said. “There were five others, they weren’t as lucky, but, well they’ll survive.”

“I think,” Batman said, as he deliberately ignored vine tendrils wrapped around Mad Hatter’s wrist, and what were obviously hyena bite marks on his leg, “That this is unfortunately an unsolvable mystery.”

Gordon nodded. “I’ll file it as such. I don’t think anyone will be complaining.” Gordon was a father too, after all.


End file.
